


Thunderthief

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Emotional Constipation, Jealousy, Jimsy - Freeform, John Porn Jones, M/M, One Shot, Tension, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zep writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: If only he can Jimmy will steal this thunderstorm and clog in a bottle, taking it out every time he gets angry at Jonesy.
Relationships: John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page
Kudos: 12





	Thunderthief

**Author's Note:**

> Another jimsy made for Zep writing prompt, another partly resolved UST. I had Presence making timeline in my mind.
> 
> In Russian https://ficbook.net/readfic/9532471/24482658

They argue again but no one notice. Robert and Bonzo are too straight and thick-skinned to get their hints. 

Album recording isn't going well. Everybody quarrels and Jimmy has to put a lot of efforts not to freak out. Robert breaks down first, his voice just disappears. They say it happens due to stress, but Jimmy cannot get rid of unpleasant feeling, vile thoughts, what if the voice let him down in the most important moment? What if Robert won't be able to sing anymore?

He wanders around the beach absentmindedly, hands in the pockets. Empty lounges line up in even ranks ahead - thunderstorm is coming. Jimmy thinks it's time to get back but he spots familiar stooped silhouette. Jimmy grits his teeth, he's about to pass by when Jonesy grabs his elbow.

'Where are you going? Time to get back, it's gonna rain'

Jimmy doesn't want to be pulled like a kitten by his scruff, so he gives up. He overtakes Jonesy, used to lead as always like self-proclaimed Moses, even he's actually jealous. Jealous of Jonesy's talents. It poisons him, turns all the time they spent together into torture because Jimmy needs to be first everywhere, having most of the women, money, fame. As for Jonesy he doesn't give a damn about these things. And it's annoying too.

They see some crazy couple making love in the sand. It reminds of two snakes twisted in nauseous copulation dance. Jimmy pretends to look away but watches eagerly, absorbs every movement of their perspiring bodies, sucks to every sound with which they couple. Jonesy on the other hand watches for a while then turns away.

Jimmy freaks out. Not just because he envies and it's slightly disgusting but because he wants the same. 

The rain catches them on the way to the hotel. It starts abruptly and instantly gains the strength, large drops hit like bullets. Jimmy doesn't notice when they entwined their hands, he pulls Jonesy to the exit, shoes stick into wet sand.

'Wait, it's useless'

'No, c'mon, faster!'

'Jimmy!'

They freeze, so absurdly. Storm and panic surround them and they just stand in the middle of this and stare at each other. His hairstyle is fucked up and it pisses Jimmy out as well but Jonesy's eyes don't let him move.

'It's useless, let's get under the tree'

They hide under the palms, under their big leaves. Not very good but better than getting drenched. The thunderstorm is so hard that nothing can be seen, only rebellious ocean and darkened angry sky. Lightning. Jimmy jumps a little because it's so loud, only one thought spins in his head - we're gonna die, we're gonna die, get fried like a couple of chickens, and Jonesy pulls him closer. He's icy cold and wet as Jimmy himself, their kisses taste rain. Their bodies cannot get warm from each other and Jimmy shivers. Because of cold, not because of Jonesy's hands squeezing heavy water-saturated fabric of his shirt. The storm that bothered him before now becomes their faithful friend and helper, it hides their secret, washes away footprints. If only he can Jimmy will steal this thunderstorm and clog in a bottle, taking it out every time he gets angry at Jonesy. 

They return when the sun shows up. No single hint of the storm on the beach. Robert is already there, sipping hot lemon tea, in such a weather, jams to the simple beat Bonzo makes, knocking the tabletop.

'You ran off', Bonzo mocks, 'And you two still consider yourselves the most responsible'

Everything is ready for recording but Jimmy walks out ignoring any indignation, unbuttoning his shirt on the way, trying to remember where he threw the towel in the morning. He's not getting away from Jonesy, he just needs to dry himself. They will wait.


End file.
